Stay
by DAYLIGHTCRAZE
Summary: When Gibbs's battle buddy, Mark, comes up to see him, their past interferes with his and Tony's relationship, making Tony fear the worst. (Established Tibbs relationship.) Rated M for language mainly; not extremely graphic.


**Warnings: Slash. M mostly for language, but there is a slivered portion other than language... Don't like it? Don't read it. Love it? Enjoy it ;D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NCIS or its characters... even though I wish I did ;)!**

**Feedback: Always welcome! Reviews (good or bad) let me have it!**

* * *

The two men walked into Gibbs's house as he shut the door behind them. The man who joined him was Mark; his old battle buddy from back in the day. He was in town for awhile and it'd been years since they had seen or spoke to each other, so it was just the right time to catch up and spend some quality Marine time amongst the two of them.

"Wanna beer?" Gibbs asked from the kitchen.

Mark laid his coat on the couch and answered, "Yeah, that'd be great."

The older man returned from the kitchen with a beer in each hand and invited the other man to join him on the couch.

"So, Mark," he handed over a beer, "how's the family?"

After taking a sip from his bottle, Mark reluctantly answered, "Alice left me for some other man and took Mia with her."

Gibbs filled with mild regret, wishing he had the choice of withdrawing his question.

"It was bound to happen." He ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair, continuing, "I saw it coming, ya know? After I got out of the Corps, things got... rocky and I just knew it wouldn't be long before she left." Mark shrugged off the disappointment.

"She didn't know about us, did she?" Gibbs ventured, not really sure if they should be revisiting this topic.

"No, I don't think so. But, I do think she knew my heart was somewhere else," Mark shot the other man a sideways glance.

Mark was not only his Marine battle buddy back in the day, but his lay for almost every night on base until things got too complicated. Having to sneak around and hide who they were was hard on the both of them and since they never established an actual relationship, it was decided by both parties that calling it quits was the best thing to do. Gibbs wasn't too torn up about it, but Mark was crushed as he struggled to moved on.

After Gibbs got out of the service, he found himself going back and forth between men and women. The one-nights and short relationships only gave him release, not pleasure and always left him with a cold and lonely feeling on the inside, even if their warm bodies were up against his own.

It was the same feeling he had with him and Mark.

"Mark," Gibbs chucked nervously, "That was only sex."

"For you, maybe."

Drawing his head back, Gibbs's face contorted in confusion, "Did you honestly think we'd pick up where we left off?"

Mark shook his head, but that's exactly why he went to see Gibbs; to have another shot at "them."

"I'm in a relationship," Gibbs further clarified.

The other man nodded and chose not to say anything more.

"I'm not saying it wasn't fun though. Because I had tons of fun with you," Gibbs smirked around the beer bottle that he drank from.

Surprised by the comment, Mark looked at the other man, "Remember the night we snuck away to have sex in the woods?" Mark snorted, "And when we had to run back, I ran like I still had your pole stuck up my ass."

Both men laughed at that one.

"And the DI bitched at you for what seemed like hours the next day when you wouldn't march correctly."

They laughed harder.

"I remember glaring at you and every time, you'd give me that same 'it's not my fault' shrug," Mark took another sip of his beer, drinking it empty.

He rested his elbow on the back of the couch with his head held in his hand, overtly leering down Gibbs's body.

"If you weren't in a relationship," the man's voice lowered a great amount, "would I have another chance with you?"

"I don't know, Mark." Gibbs shook his head, "That was a long time ago." He stressed the last part.

"I miss those days," the man sighed, reminiscing.

Gibbs decided not to speak for he disagreed. He was happy now; happier than he had been a very long time. He wasn't going to screw that up for a person he had absolutely no feelings for.

Fleeting the subject, Gibbs spoke up, "My partner is gonna be home soon so-"

"I get it," Mark rose from the couch with his hands up in retreat.

Clearing his throat and standing along with his old friend, Gibbs shook his hand, "It was nice seeing you again. How long are you in town?"

Firmly shaking the other Marine's hand, Mark said, "For about a month. That should be long enough to catch up, right?"

Gibbs nodded and followed him towards the door.

Before he could open it, the door swung open in front of the two men, revealing Tony and a very large box of pizza.

Trying to mask his surprise to see a man about a year Gibbs's junior, Tony grinned his usual smile, "Hey, Jethro. Who's this?"

"Hey," he greeted Tony with a kiss, "Tony, this is my old battle buddy, Mark Reeves. Tony, Mark... Mark, Tony."

The two shook hands, "Nice to meet you, Tony."

"Likewise. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Tony held up the pizza box and shook it for emphasis.

Mark subtly glanced at Gibbs for confirmation before Gibbs indicated that it'd be fine and he should stay.

"I'd love to."

Tony took the initiative to get the beers and plates as both men watched him disappear into the kitchen.

When he returned, Tony held three beers and three plates. He handed the two men each a drink and a plate as they all piled down onto the couch. Gibbs sat in the middle, so Tony was to his right and Mark on his left.

"How was your day with Abby?" Gibbs asked, taking a full bite of his pizza.

"I had a nice time," Tony smiled at his lover. "We went to the mall and I helped her pick out an outfit for her date tonight."

Gibbs then turned to Mark, "Abby is our forensic scientist."

"Oh, okay," he smiled as he took a bite of his own pizza.

"What do you do for a living, Mark?" Tony asked.

Making sure the pizza wasn't in his mouth when he spoke, Mark answered, "I work in construction."

"Do you work around here?"

"No, I'm only up here for the month."

"You have family up here?" Tony questioned.

"No, they're in Chicago."

Tony's eyes narrowed, "Then what brought you up here?"

Immediately, Mark's glance shifted to Gibbs for several hesitated seconds before he turned back to Tony with a nervous glance. "Y-you're quite the investigator, aren't you?" he snickered with a tense smile.

Tony's eyes narrowed once more as Gibbs leaned in and whispered against his ear, "Down boy," before kissing his cheek and taking another bite of his pizza.

Feeling very uncomfortable, Mark quickly finished his beer along with his slice and announced that it was time for his departure. He thanked both of the men for dinner and in turn, they thanked him for coming.

Gibbs shut the door behind the other man and when he turned around, he was greeted by an odd expression on Tony's face that was quite unreadable.

"Everything okay?" he asked, grasping the other man's hands in his own.

Reluctantly, Tony nodded and laid a kiss on Gibbs's lips.

"I'm just tired," he shrugged.

"Tired?" Gibbs shot back incredulously, taking notice to the quick change in Tony's demeanor.

"Tired." Tony confirmed as he started his way up the stairs.

Tony climbed into bed first, facing away from Gibbs. Stripping down to his boxers, Gibbs crawled in behind him and spooned his back, holding him safely in his arms. He felt the tension in Tony's body and made an attempt to ease it.

His soft lips trailed a path on Tony's neck up to his ear, where he sucked lightly on the lobe.

"Jethro?" the voice was tentative.

"Hmm?" The lips moved back down Tony's neck until it met the crook of his shoulder. Then, Gibbs gently pinched the skin between his teeth, letting out a rumbled groan.

"Can we just sleep tonight?"

Gibbs drew back and although the room was dark, he stared down at the younger man, perplexed.

"What's the matter, Tony?"

When Tony didn't answer, the lamp on the nightstand was flicked on and Gibbs was hovering over him, worriedly.

"It's nothing," the young lover muttered.

Gibbs huffed, "Is this about Mark?"

"No," Tony turned over to look at him, "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"You sure?"

Contemplating it for moment, Tony nodded and sat up enough to reach Gibbs's mouth for a brief kiss.

"Okay?" Gibbs asked, giving him another peck.

"Okay," Tony kissed him once more.

-o.o-

The upper half of Tony's body was draped on top of Gibbs with one arm slung over his solid figure. He smiled contently finding that Gibbs was still asleep by the steady rise and fall of his chest.

The night ended perfectly with great, passionate sex for hours. And it felt-if possible-even better that it was him who Gibbs had made love to, not Mark.

He snickered sarcastically to himself; _Mark so wishes he could've been me last night._

The whole "Mark thing" seemed to have fueled last night's passion and pleasure and Tony was longing for another round as he continued to think about it.

Another smile tugged at the corner of Tony's lips as he heard Gibbs's breathing change and he knew the man had finally awoken.

Gibbs combed his fingers through Tony's hair, "Good morning."

Tony turned his head, resting his chin on Gibbs's chest as his smile brightened, "Hey."

"What are you thinking about?" Gibbs asked, stroking Tony's back with his fingertips.

"You."

That made Gibbs smile as he leaned down to kiss Tony's soft lips. It was brief, but still conveyed the amount of love he had for the younger man.

"You know what I want?" Gibbs asked and kissed Tony again.

"What?" Tony sighed breathlessly.

With their lips almost touching, Gibbs said "A big cup of hot coffee."

Tony groaned with feign irritation which turned into a chuckle, "You're such a tease."

"Didn't you have enough last night?"

"I'll never have enough of you," Tony stated as fact.

"I need to refuel and then we can, okay?"

"Promise?" Though he smiled, Gibbs sensed the vulnerability in the man's tone.

Gibbs nodded, placing a kiss on Tony's lips. And then, they made their way down the stairs, having already slipped back on their boxers and sweats.

These mornings were the mornings that triggered Gibbs to remember that he made the correct decision about leaving Mark behind in his past because now, he had Tony. And when Gibbs told Mark that it was only sex, he meant nothing more. It was just like the many encounters Gibbs had out of the Corps; quick releases.

And that all changed when Tony came around. It was far different than any relationship Gibbs had with a man or woman before. With Tony, there was excitement, pleasure, joy and release all wrapped up into a tight and cozy bundle.

Gibbs felt purely comfortable with Tony and they seemed to fit together perfectly; as one.

-o.o-

"Thanks," Tony accepted the coffee cup and poured the dark liquid into his and Gibbs's cup.

Gibbs put the cup to his mouth and between his lips, he sucked in the hot coffee. "Mmm," he moaned in appreciation.

Tony searched the cabinet for sugar, but came up empty. He groaned in vexation and glanced over at Gibbs. When the older man stared at him with perplexity, he further explained.

"We need sugar."

"Put some milk in it and give me a kiss. I promise your coffee will taste just as sweet, if not, it'll taste sweeter," Gibbs smirked.

"What makes you so sure?" Tony chose to play along for a moment, taking a sip of his bitter coffee and grimacing.

"Well," Gibbs sat his coffee on the counter, "I'm a pretty damn good kisser," he wrapped his arms around the other man and kissed him deeply, tasting the slight residual of coffee there.

Tony pulled back in an all too brief kiss, "You're right," his eyes still closed, referring to Gibbs being a great kisser, "but I still need sugar."

Gibbs chuckled and released the younger man, "Okay, but you better hurry back or I'll have to take care of a few things on my own," he winked.

"You'd better not!" Tony shouted as he ran up the stairs to retrieve his shirt and shoes.

Busting down the stairs, Tony gave Gibbs a kiss, saying he'd be back later and left.

Even after the door shut, Gibbs's face held a smile from Tony's presence. His thoughts drifted to the night before when he made love to Tony.

His smile got brighter as he took a swig from his mug. He hoped Tony had taken the opportunity to drive like his boss, so they could go back to bed and finish the morning like he had promised.

Moments later, Gibbs's phone rang on the coffee table and he put it to his ear, "Yeah, it's Gibbs."

"Hey, Jethro. You wanna go get breakfast? I found this diner yesterday and they serve pretty good food," Mark spoke cheerfully.

"I'm not real hungry, Mark."

"C'mon, Gunny. I'm only in town a little less than a month now," it was pretty convincing.

Gibbs huffed and said, "Fine. And only because I know you're talking about the one on fifth."

"I'll pick you up in twenty?" The smile was apparent in his voice.

"Okay," Gibbs hung up the phone and quickly jumped in the shower.

-o.o-

"What can I get you two this fine morning?" The waitress asked the men at the booth.

Gibbs indicated that Mark should order first and he did just that.

"I'll have scrambled eggs, with some toast and bacon, please," he handed her the menu with a smile.

She scribbled a few notes on her notepad as she turned to Gibbs, "And you?"

"Just some coffee, thanks," he requested and handed her the menu.

"Alright," she smiled back and looked over at Mark, "Coffee?"

He nodded and waited for her return.

"So, how long have you and Tony been seeing each other?" Mark asked.

"Awhile; nine months now."

"How'd you meet?"

"We work together at NCIS."

"Wait, you're his boss?" Mark smirked.

Gibbs nodded as the waitress returned, pouring hot and dark coffee into their awaiting mugs. The two men said their thanks as she walked over to another customer.

"And does he find it odd that his lover is on a higher authority level?"

"That's our professional life, but in our personal life, we're equals."

"So, the mighty retired Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs has no problem giving up power time and time again?" Mark waggled his eyebrows in the underlying message.

That made Gibbs chuckle, "Why are you so interested in my relationship with Tony?"

"I'm just trying to make small talk, Gunny. No need to get defensive."

Although he laughed it off, Gibbs was left the with an uneasy feeling in his stomach and he couldn't quite put his finger on it, so he stayed rather silent as they finished their coffee and breakfast. He only offered a few words and grunts when needed, but that was about it.

Mark insisted on footing the bill and Gibbs picked up the tip. The two men climbed in the vehicle and Mark drove the man back to his house.

"Listen, Jethro," he put the car in park and turned to the other man, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. It's not my place and-"

"It's fine, Mark," Gibbs interrupted. "We're buddies, no matter what."

"I don't believe you. I feel like you're being distant and I don't want that."

"Really, we're fine. Hey, if you want, we could go out for drinks next weekend."

A smile crept onto Mark's lips, "I'd really enjoy that."

"Drive safe," was what Gibbs said before he hopped out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

Mark watched as Gibbs safely entered his home and he pulled back out into traffic.

-o.o-

The older man toed off his shoes when he got inside the door and took off his jacket. He made his way into the kitchen where he wrapped the younger man in his arms and kissed his neck.

"I see you've got your sugar," he spoke into the warm and welcoming skin.

"Yes, I did and where'd you go?" Tony spooned some sugar in his coffee and brought the mug to his lips, taking a sip.

"Mark wanted breakfast, so we went to the diner," a kiss was placed on Tony's neck.

"Oh," Tony took another sip, "coffee still good?" A knowing chuckle escaped him; his Gibbs sure loved his coffee.

"Mhmm," another kiss was laid on his neck before he added, "but not nearly as good as you."

"If you're trying to get me to go back to bed, it's working," Tony sighed, leaning back into the touch.

And Gibbs took that as an invitation to slowly drag Tony backwards towards the bedroom.

-o.o-

Spent beyond measure and breathing heavy, both Tony and Gibbs collapsed into a sweaty heap on the bed. The rapid rise and fall of their chests seemed to continue as they fought to claim air flow in their lungs.

"That was..." Tony panted out first, "beyond words."

"Mhmm," Gibbs's lips moved up the younger man's sweat coated chest and it eventually brought them face to face. Hands went on either cheek as Gibbs was pulled down for a kiss that was more about love and admiration rather than sex. He purred happily against his partner's lips and drew back when it was finished.

"I'm hungry," Tony sighed with a satisfied smile.

"Me too," Gibbs's lips started in on the other man's neck.

Tony chuckled out a moan, but had given Gibbs's chest a slight push.

"I meant for actual food, Jethro."

All Gibbs could do was grin as he decided that he himself was hungry as well. He gave Tony one more kiss for good measure and they made their way down stairs to order takeout.

When it arrived, the two men sat on the couch, eating in comfortable silence for awhile.

Gibbs was the first to speak up, "So, Mark wanted to go out for a drink," he shoveled the chop sticks full of Chow Mien noodles into his mouth.

That made Tony pause in mid chewing motion and look over at his lover. Trying to mask his worry, he began chewing again and then said, "That's nice. When?"

"Next weekend."

When silence fell, Gibbs reassured, "I'll only have a couple bourbons and I'll be on my way."

Tony nodded as he sat the half full container of chicken on the coffee table and sat back on the couch.

"Do you want to come with us?" Gibbs asked looking over at his lover.

But Tony only shook his head, "Nah, that's okay."

He really did want to go with them though. It wasn't as if he hadn't trusted Gibbs, but he sure as hell didn't trust Mark. Mark had this way of making Tony itch with jealousy and concern. It was a sign that he probably should try to convince Gibbs not to go, but he resisted and instead smiled at the older man, watching him finish his dinner.

"Wow, you sure were real hungry," Gibbs stated sarcastically, referring to the only half empty container of sweet chicken.

Stealing Gibbs's container and setting it on the coffee table beside his own, Tony shook his head as he straddled his lover's lap. "Hm... Guess I wasn't craving actual food after all," he murmured against the other man's lips as he threaded his fingers through his hair.

Gibbs bit his lip. "Again?"

Tony rolled his hips seductively and moaned lowly in his ear, "Again."

-o.o-

The week after had the team completely stressed out as they found themselves up to their eyeballs in cases. But, to everyone's great relief, they were all open and shut and the weekend was theirs to spend freely as they were shifted off rotation.

With his nose buried in cases, it left less time for him and Gibbs to spend quality time together. But, on a better note, it also kept Tony busy enough where he hadn't thought about the whole situation with Mark until Gibbs strolled out of the bullpen early to meet his buddy for drinks. That's when Tony's mind began to spin wildly and left him drowning in his haunted thoughts and insecurities.

No matter how many times he reassured himself that nothing was going to happen between the two other men, he still couldn't shake that knowing feeling of being completely right.

The night before was Tony's way of channeling Gibbs's attention on him. He figured if the night was spent having mind blowing sex, that it would make Gibbs totally forget about who Mark was.

But there they were, Friday night and Gibbs was still going to go out for drinks with that... that... bastard.

With his hands tucked in his front pockets and his head down as he focused intently on the ground beneath him, the agent sulked into Abby's lab. An almost invisible frown dominated his facial expression despite his best efforts to mask it with a fake smile.

"Hey," he muttered in an almost inaudible tone. "Can we talk?"

Abby granted him a knowing look. "What'd he do this time?"

Tony glanced up at her. "How'd you know it was him?"

"Because the only person that can take that skip out of your step and put a frown on that pretty little face of yours is Gibbs," she stated with a shrug. "He's like your kryptonite-only worse, more muscular, and human."

"I love him..."

"And he loves you," she confirmed softly. "Now what's the problem?"

"I trust him.."

"Tony, tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened, Abs, it's what I'm terrified is going to happen," he sighed with a small frown as he fidgeted nervously and played with a lose string on the cuff of his suit. "An old buddy Gibbs served with rolled into town a few days ago."

"It's just an old friend, Tony," Abby comforted him quietly. "Hardly any reason to be afraid."

"He's here for a month and I'm pretty sure he's only here for Jethro," he muttered, his eyes falling to the floor. "I think-I think they have history, Abs. I don't think they were just friends when they were serving."

"Why would you think that? I'm sure there's nothing between them; it's just your jealousy getting the best of you."

"He has no family up here... no reason to be up here and when I asked him why he was... he just-he looked at Gibbs and I just-it was that glance, you know?" He hesitated for a moment. "I don't know, maybe you're right. Maybe I am being jealous... I just, Abs, I'm terrified. I love Jethro, I do, I really and truly am in love with him and he's become so much to me in the time that we have be together... I can't lose him. And I'm scared that this Mark guy is only here to come steal him away and I don't know what else to think."

Abby approached slowly and hugged him softly, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I know that even though Gibbs doesn't say it, Tony, he loves you too. He wouldn't give you up like that. I think you're just worrying yourself over nothing. Mark is just a friend; your eyes are just lying to you, because you're scaring yourself. I think you should go home and talk to your man about it, because he's the only person that is really going to make you feel better about this."

Tony nodded, hugging her back. "You're right."

Snorting, she released him and smiled sweetly. "Of course I am, now go talk to him."

"Thank you, Abs," he murmured as he turned and walked out of the room, confidence building in his heart as the weight of the possibility of Jethro cheating on him lifted and he felt content with Mark's presence. Jethro was in love with him; there wasn't any chance he would risk hurting Tony like that. He wasn't a cheater and therefore Tony had no reason to worry. No reason at all.

-o.o-

Gibbs crossed the living room to enter the kitchen where he retrieved a new bottle of bourbon and two glasses from one of the cabinets. Plopping beside Mark on the couch, he poured them both a bourbon shot before setting the bottle on the coffee table.

The bar had been too packed and both men agreed that drinking at Gibbs's was a better fit. They wouldn't have to deal with drunk people and they could have the expensive bottle of bourbon that Gibbs only brought out for special occasions.

"You're still alright with just drinking here?" Mark asked.

"I did just pour you a shot, did I not?"

Shaking his head with a smirk, Mark lifted his glass, "To the good 'ol days."

"To the good 'ol days," Gibbs clinked the other man's glass and at the same time, they slammed them down.

As his face contorted at the burn, Mark howled and pounded his chest with a closed fist.

"Another?" Gibbs offered with the nuzzle of the bottle hovering over Mark's cup.

"Keep 'em comin', Gunny!"

More of the amber liquid was trickled into their glasses and it was swallowed down just as hastily as the first.

"Man, this is really like our old Marine days," Mark chuckled lightly as he excepted another drink.

"'Member when Cortez went drinking with us and he tried a shot of my bourbon," Gibbs began laughing before it was even finished, "and he-he threw up all over the girl that was supposed to come spend the night with him."

Mark busted out laughing too, falling towards the older man and bumping their shoulders before he said, "Her face-nothing was more priceless than her face, Jethro."

"Oh, I know it," he threw back another shot.

When the careless laughter subsided, Mark asked, "Do you still do wood work?"

"Yeah, but I don't usually have time for it because we're either on a case or I'm spending time with Tony."

"What's your newest project?" another shot.

"I'll show you."

Gibbs curled his finger in an indication that Mark should follow him. The two men took the steps down to the basement where they stood in front of the unfinished boat.

Mark was in awe and his eyes along with his mouth showed it as he viewed all the sides of the boat, running his finger tips across the smooth surface.

"All by hand?" Mark asked, almost in a disbelieving tone.

Gibbs nodded as he watched the man return to his side of the boat.

"That is... really hot," Mark paused and added when Gibbs arched his eyebrow, "I mean a guy that likes to work with his hands. I find it very attractive."

The half smile that quirked up at the corner of Gibbs's mouth was a bit sheepish, "Thanks."

Mark nodded. "So, do you sand it all by hand too?" Again, he ran his finger tips along the boat.

Gibbs involuntarily wet his lips and nodded.

"That's amazing," Mark's brown eyes were locked with the other man's, "Care to show me?"

Eyes searching around the room and finally landing on the correct object, Gibbs walked over to the work bench and picked up the sanding block. He handed it to Mark and then directed his attention to the boat.

"Now, when you sand it, you're gonna wanna go with the grain." He watched closely as Gibbs's tongue flicked out between his lips and he touched his finger to it. And then, he ran the moist digit over a certain area on the boat.

"So, do you..." the other man trailed off as he twirled the sanding block in awkward motions and directions in the air.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around the other man and with his hands covering Mark's, he began to slowly move the block over the boat.

"See?" He spoke over the other man's shoulder and made a few passes, "It's quite simple."

"Yeah, it is," Mark smiled and turned his head towards Gibbs, their blue eyes meeting.

Gibbs looked back at him, curiosity in his eye before his eyes closed involuntarily when the other man's lips captured his.

-o.o-

Tony drove home in a better mood; he was completely at ease after that long talk with Abby. She really knew how to turn the young agent's spirits up and it made him smile. It made him smile because he was glad to be wrong about Mark. He didn't have to like the guy, but just because the two men had spent some time together, didn't mean they were fooling around.

His keys were dropped off on the coffee table beside two shot glasses and a half empty bottle of expensive bourbon. Pondering it for a moment, Tony took notice to the glasses and was confused because Gibbs had said that they were going out.

Shrugging it off, Tony was slipping off his overcoat when he heard sounds coming from the basement. He paused, realizing that the two men were in fact there. The basement door was slightly ajar and was enough to project the sound of a muffed moan.

Panic; that's what he first thought when the sounds traveled to his ears. And shortly there after, anger settled in. Abby was wrong, Gibbs was nothing, but a...

"Mark," the moaned name startled Tony out of thought.

The name echoed through his mind and he didn't take the proper time to process anything before he found himself storming down a couple of the basement steps to see Gibbs pushed against the hull of the boat with his shirt open. He was being groped by Mark's hand as Gibbs's were fisted in his hair, moaning continuously.

Tony wanted to scream, but he found that he couldn't find the breath to do so and all he managed was a desperate gasp for air as his eyes glazed over with emotion.

_"I love him..."_ echoed in his mind from earlier, _"I trust him..."_

_"He's just a friend, Tony... he wouldn't give you up like that."_

"You asshole..." Tony tried to keep his voice stone cold and steady for he feared it would come out shaking.

Both men hadn't heard the younger man enter and they jumped back from each other, startled that they had been caught. No one spoke, but Tony's body language transformed from hurt to angry in an matter of seconds as his fists balled up at his sides and his face turned a slight crimson.

"Tony..." Gibbs whispered up at him, not really finding the right words to try and fix the mess he made.

"No." Tony's tone was dangerous, "Don't." He backed his way out of the basement.

Gibbs bolted up the steps after him, grabbing his arm before he had reached the exit. Tony yanked his arm out of Gibbs's grasp hastily and with such forcefulness that it made Gibbs flinch.

"Don't. Touch. Me," he growled out as he swung open the door and slammed it shut behind himself.

A hand ran over Gibbs's mouth and he sighed heavily. Mark stood just inches beside him, not really knowing what he should do.

"You need to go."

Mark didn't dare argue as he slipped his shoes and retrieved his jacket.

"I'm sor-"

"Get out."

-o.o-

As soon as he entered his apartment, Tony crumbled to the floor. His face went pale as he felt the bile rise from his gut to his throat.

Continuously, the images of them in the basement flashed through his mind. The devastation and the hurt he felt rushed through him as he replayed over and over another man having his hands all over Gibbs's body. He couldn't seem to block the scene of Mark's hand shoved down his slacks and Gibbs taking it like it was normal.

But already, he missed Gibbs dearly. He already missed all those times they'd curl up on the couch together on a lazy-Sunday, watching movies or only talking quietly and laughing. He missed the feeling of strong arms keeping him safe and knowing that the earth could crash around them, but Gibbs wouldn't dare let him go.

Not realizing it at first, a tear fell rolled his face.

He'd miss those nights when he'd help Gibbs sand the boat in comfortable silence. Then, Gibbs would embrace him from behind and whisper those three little words everyone wanted to hear, _I love you._

And just like that, it was gone. It was all gone because Gibbs was willing to let his past be the present.

He was now sobbing. The tears wouldn't stop falling as he put his head in his hands.

How could he have just given up everything that they had for Mark? It had been nine months-nine months of no problems or fights, arguments. It was... perfect and it transformed into nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

-o.o-

It was hours before Gibbs moved from that very spot. When he finally did, he went down to the basement where he sat up against the workbench and tried to drink himself into a stupor.

He thought about sleeping, but he knew that he couldn't bring himself to lie awake in the same bed that him and Tony made love in countless times. Hell, it still smelled of the younger man and he wasn't ready to put himself through that much torture yet, even though he deserved it.

He put the bottle of bourbon to his lips and tipped his head back, taking a long swig.

This was how his Friday night was going to go; drinking away his heartache and hoping the alcohol would make him pass out until morning.

It was when he heard the front door open and close that he got his hopes up. God, he hoped it was Tony running back to him. He wanted to tell Tony that he was sorry and that he loved him. He wanted to hear the man tell him that he loved him back and that he wouldn't ever leave again and they'd spend the rest of the night relearning each other's bodies as they laid together in bed.

The footsteps traveled across the kitchen as he stared at the basement door, waiting for them to show themselves.

To his no luck, the man came down the flight of basement stairs and Gibbs stared at him with full disappointment.

"Jeez, Jethro. I haven't ever seen you that disappointed to see me. Can't a buddy have a drink?" the man asked.

Gibbs only held out the bottle to his friend. Fornell took it with a 'thanks' and sat beside Gibbs, taking a drink.

Fornell's eyes wandered the basement before glancing over at his friend, "No boat work and only bourbon? What's wrong, Jethro?"

No response was given as Gibbs grabbed the bottle back and took another swig.

"You fightin' with your boy?" Fornell prodded.

Gibbs sighed heavily, "No fight, he broke it off with me."

Fornell's eyes were wide and he froze. Hadn't it been like nine months?

"When?" he asked, taking the bottle back to gulp down more liquid.

"A couple hours ago," Gibbs stated flatly, taking the bottle back, drinking from it.

"He'll get over it. You two always do."

Gibbs shook his head, "Not this time. He's done with me."

It was awhile before they spoke again. The only sound was the sloshing of the liquid inside the bottle as they continued to pass it back and forth.

Fornell sighed heavily, "What did you do this time?"

"An old friend of mine came into town, Mark. We used to serve together and we were a bit more than friends back then," Gibbs swallowed more bourbon before he continued, "and it was his plan all along to get another chance with me. I wasn't thinking, I had been drinking and Tony caught us."

"Caught you? Jesus, Jethro, how much did you drink?"

"Too much, because his hand was down my pants," his head slammed back into the bench with frustration.

"So, what happens now?"

Gibbs shrugged pathetically, "Not a clue."

"You're kidding. That's it? You're just going to give in?"

Another shrug.

"And you say you love him," Tobias scoffed.

"I do!" Gibbs barked, suddenly his eyes were filled with anger, nostrils flaring. "I love him with my everything."

Fornell didn't flinch as he stared back at Gibbs, all the while casually swallowing the bourbon.

"Really? Because the Gibbs I thought I knew, fights for what he loves. He doesn't drown himself in bourbon and self pity if he knows there's more he can do."

"But you don't get it. I messed up huge and there is nothing I could say to make Tony not hate me," he put his head in his hands. "Why did I give in to Mark's bullshit?" He was asking himself more than to Fornell.

"You had a weak moment, Jethro. But you've gotta fix this with Tony. You broke the man's heart," he gave his friend a couple pats on the back.

Gibbs merely nodded.

"Are you okay?"

He knew it was a very stupid question to ask, but he felt compelled to when he was seeing his friend hurting.

"Yeah, I just need some sleep and time to think."

-o.o-

"Tony? It's Abby, open up," the goth lightly tapped on his apartment door. When she announced herself, Tony opened the door to let her in.

When he greeted her with an emotionally distraught facial expression, she began to worry and the only thing she could think of was to hug him. He clung to her tightly, too afraid of letting go.

"I told you," his voice was quiet, "him and Mark..."

"What happened?" she held onto him tighter.

"I came home and... they were in the basement. He doesn't love me anymore Abby," his voice cracked with emotion, fighting desperately not to break down in her arms.

"I am so sorry, Tony." Abby ran her hand up and down his back.

Tony let out a humorless chuckle, "It's all because of Mark. Everything was fine until he showed up. If he hadn't, I'd still be with Jethro..."

Tony pulled away and he leaned back against the door, shaking his head; willing away the images and thoughts about his ex-lover being true. That he hadn't seen them lip locking, that he hadn't seen another man's hand in Jethro's pants while he moaned out his name earnestly. That Gibbs hadn't tossed Tony out of his life like a piece of garbage.

Sliding back down to the floor, Abby joined him and rested her head on his shoulder in silence.

"He can have him," Tony spat, "Mark can have that treacherous bastard for all I care." He spoke to himself, "I'm done."

Not knowing what to say, Abby's arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into the her chest as they sat without uttering a word.

-o.o-

Saturday morning rose slowly. Gibbs never left the spot on the ground in front of the work bench where he finished off the rest of the bourbon bottle and then some. Without luck, even the alcohol couldn't bring him any shuteye and was left with his own thoughts.

His heart had been lodged in his throat since the moment Tony had found him. The cold and bitterness still made him shudder as he played back the events in his head.

The more and more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He'd messed up the two most successful relationships in his entire career as an NCIS Special Agent. Not only his personal one, but the professional one as well. If he was lucky, the younger man would never speak to him... if he was lucky.

But Gibbs knew it; he was in a very... unlucky situation. Such an unlucky situation where Tony may go as far as to resign at NCIS...

If only he had just sent Mark packing when this whole thing had started, he'd still be cuddling with Tony in their bed, kissing and touching each other, spending the day together, the way it was meant to be.

But no. No, it wasn't that simple because it never is. Especially when the man who ruined it all appeared at the top of the basement stairs, peering down at Gibbs.

"Jethro?"

The older man continued to stare ahead as he sat motionless, not responding to the man in the doorway above.

"Can I talk to you?" Mark said softly, taking the steps down to the basement and sitting on the last step.

"No." Gibbs's voice was cold as he spoke, still staring ahead at the unfinished boat structure.

"Not even if I'd like to apologize?" Mark responded hopefully.

There wasn't an answer after that. The only sound that broke the silence was that of the bourbon bottle being set on the floor beside Gibbs.

"I don't want there to be any bad blood between us before I leave."

That made Gibbs's head snap towards him as he narrowed his eyes, "Bad blood?" he growled before repeating louder, "Bad blood?"

Mark merely nodded.

"Just so you can feel good about yourself? Clear your conscious! Is that why you came?" Gibbs was now towering over the other man, "You know what, Mark? I just lost the most important thing in my life. The only person who made me happy and could make me laugh when things weren't funny. You ruined my life. You mean absolutely nothing to me and I threw away the only man I have ever loved and will love for a tongue session with you." Gibbs scoffed and threw his hands up, "Hell, I honestly don't know who to be more pissed at; you or myself. I gave in to your pathetic seduction and it costed me everything."

Truthfully, he was more upset with himself. It shouldn't matter who seduced who or what other excuse there was. Gibbs cheated and was now dealing with the unfortunate consequences.

When Gibbs said nothing more, seemingly lost in deep thought, Mark asked cautiously, "Will you please forgive me?"

"I will if you leave town and never call or show up again."

Mark's jaw dropped a little, expecting words to come out, but nothing did. They held an intense gaze for a long moment until Mark finally answered, "Done deal."

"And if you ever do so, or even think about doing so, I will shoot you," Gibbs was stern and meant every word.

Mark swallowed hard and then flashed a weak smile before he nodded, walking up the steps.

Awhile later, when the floorboards creaked at the top of the steps, Gibbs sighed without looking up, "What did I say? You just wanna see if I'll actu-" he was cut off when he saw the familiar young man looking down on him.

He swallowed hard as they held the intent gaze for quite some time before he spoke up, "Tony..."

Clearing his throat and putting on his facade, Tony responded, "Hey, I've come to get my things."

"Can I please talk to you about this?"

"If its not work related, I don't have time for it."

They walked out of the basement and Tony grabbed one of the boxes he brought for his belongings. He traveled up the stairs and into their... Gibbs's bedroom and took his clothing out, putting it into the box.

"Tony, please. I-"

The box was slammed down onto the nice wooden flooring and Tony's eyes filled with fury as he stared at Gibbs.

"Just stop. I don't want to hear it. I don't care anymore, you can-"

"Goddammit, Tony. Will you just listen to me for a minute!" Gibbs shouted the plea.

Tony folded his arms indicating that he could indeed listen, but he wasn't going to like it.

"I am sorry... I'm sorry I'm an asshole and that I didn't see what Mark was doing in the beginning. I'm an investigator and it didn't quite click. He brought up the way we were back in our Marine days, but on countless times, I made it clear that he was nothing more than a quick fuck and that the man I really love is you." He sighed before continuing, "I'm not going to blame it on anything or anyone, anymore. I am the one that fucked up, I am the one who threw you out like you were nothing to me, even though you are everything to me and I am the one that doesn't deserve someone like you because I manage to do stupid shit like this." A shaky hand ran through his silver hair, "I know that you may never forgive me and believe me, I don't even forgive myself, but I love you. I love you so much and up until now, I took us for granted and I'm just-I'm sorry, Tony."

Tears pooled in Tony's eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed. He'd been fighting them off since he peered down at Gibbs in the basement and his emotions finally erupted even after he promised himself he'd wait until he was back home. Gibbs sat next to him, and nuzzled his face, feeling the hot tears hit his cheek.

"You know what I don't understand?" Tony said through tears, "You say you love me, but you do this, Jethro. You let another man kiss you and touch you all the while sitting back and doing nothing. If you really did love me, you would've stopped it, so I know that you don't love me anymore."

Gibbs whispered as his arms embraced the younger man, "But I do love you, I really do and I made a mistake."

At first, Tony leaned into the touch. He had missed it. Gibbs's smell and warmth and love, but then he snapped out of it as quickly as he snapped in. Not letting himself get lost in the touch, Tony jumped out of Gibbs's arms, "No," he shook his head vigorously, "I can't do this."

Gibbs sighed heavily as he put his head in his hands, "I'm sorry."

Tony merely nodded, "Yeah," he shrugged, "I heard you. You're only sorry because you got caught."

There was a few moments of silence before Tony picked up the box and began filling it once again.

"No, that's not it," Gibbs rose from the bed, "It's because I'm trying to fix this. I fucked up and I'm sorry because I hurt you; hurt us. I'm glad I got caught. It made me realize how blind I was before and how much I love you."

"Fix this? Did you really think I'd just come running back to you? That you could apologize and I'd be fine with it? I know if I had cheated, you wouldn't even be speaking to me right now." Gibbs's jaw clenched before Tony continued, "What did I do to deserve this?" When Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, Tony answered for him, "Exactly! Absolutely nothing."

"You're right; you don't deserve this, any of it," his voice was hoarse, "I've put you through a lot and I can't take it back, but I can make it right," Gibbs tried.

Tony sighed and returned to a sitting position on the bed, "I trusted you..." he muttered, "I trusted you with my everything... the only person in my life that I trusted one-hundred percent. I have no one now-no one. No one loves me, no one wants me, just-"

"I do love you and I want you back, Tony."

Tony shook his head, "No. You don't."

"You don't have to take me back, but," Gibbs paused as he rejoined Tony on the bed and grasped his hands in Tony's lap, "I'm begging for your forgiveness. Please, Tony, please forgive me."

Tony looked up at him with tear streaked eyes as Gibbs murmured, "Stay."


End file.
